


by me that's only great

by Code16



Series: Accountability [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Non-Explicit, Not really a story, Other, dom!Grover, dom!Kono, sub!Steve, switch!Chin, switch!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on aspects of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	by me that's only great

**Author's Note:**

> see endnotes for note/warnings on verse and contents

“Again?” says Kono, raising her eyebrows when he walks into the office. Steve grabs a water bottle from where he hadn’t taken it with him, carries it over to the table. He didn’t think he was being that obvious, but the governor’s admin is pretty good at her job. And, alright, three times in one week is kind of a lot, even for him. It’s not that much of a surprise that his teammates can read him.

“What can I say, the governor’s in a by-the-book kind of mood.” And it’s completely fine, because they’ve long known not to be different around him after, or to apologize. Honestly, Steve’s rarely more glad to be a sub than moments like these. The kinds of shit he pulls would get Lou or Kono fired or even arrested, and that’s no good on a task force. He just has to spend some extra time in a room with a table and whatever instrument or collection thereof the admins show up with. 

(Chin and Danny being switches, that could be more complicated. There’s still areas where you could get to thinking the law hasn’t quite caught on to switches existing, but in discipline they mostly get the choice. But Chin, with some exceptions that seem to make private and personal sense to him, hates official discipline so much he’d probably rather be in a cell, so that wouldn’t help much. Danny may or may not flip a coin for it, Steve’s never really sure). 

But none of it matters because he’s the team lead so it’s his call and his consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Re d/s au: This is a rather particular d/s verse and in various ways not a very nice one.
> 
> Re cp/discipline: Corporal punishment is a fact of society in this particular verse. As such, while it is nonconsensual in the way that having a job is nonconsensual rather than in the way that kidnapping is nonconsensual, that still means that it is, in fact, nonconsensual.
> 
> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
